Study to compare the Aztec formulation at equal dosages to Retrovir in patients who are HIV positive, but who have not developed the clinical symptoms of AIDS. Primary endpoints to be monitored are the CD4+ cell count, p24 antigen and plasma virus concentration as surrogate markers of drug effect.